Sister
by DarkDemonTwins
Summary: IF ANYONE COMES UP WITH A BETTER TITLE TELL ME! Midori is just an ordinary girl studing to be a konoichi... or is she? I'm bad at summaries, please read! WARNING: ORIGINAL CHARACTER DEATH


**Rei: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chase: No! She's hyper again!**

**Rei: Actually, I just burned out, now I'm exhausted.**

**Chase: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Squeaky: singing -As we know it…**

* * *

Midori sighed, and left the house. When she got to the classroom, she sat down in the back and waited for class to start.

Iruka turned to write on the board, and Midori watched as one last kid snuck into the classroom, trying to be quiet so Iruka wouldn't notice him.

The Hamasaki girl rolled her pale eyes. She knew Iruka would notice the cat-boy. And just as she thought that, Iruka turned around and said, "Since one of you was late, all of you will have a pop quiz." Some of the students groaned, others looked around to see who was late, still others looked prepared and ready for the test. However, some, like Midori glared at Kairu, the boy who was late. That was only about four students, Midori, a boy named Kyo, his sister Tsukiko, and Midori's best friend Kaede.

But there was nothing they could do about it, and glaring would do them no good. So Midori, Kaede, and Tsukiko (who preferred to be called Kiko), all mentally prepared themselves for the test.

Iruka looked at the students before continuing. "The first part of the test is to make Bushin no Jutsu (Clone). You will go up to me, and then make two clones, then go back to your seat." He started calling names. Midori went before Kairu; she stood, smirking with two clones as his turned out to be a meat sack. The entire class cracked up, besides for Kiko. She went over to him and said, "It's okay; I had a lot of trouble with bushin's (clones) in the beginning. And now I can only make one."

"Thanks… I guess…" Kairu trailed off.

Kiko smiled brightly, "You're welcome!" Kyo walked over to her and dragged her back to where they were sitting. He would not have his sister associating with the town's failure. Especially since she had a lot of talent, but never showed it.

Midori made her clones disappear as Iruka stated that they would have time to prepare for the next part of the test, which was the Henge no jutsu (Transformation).

The ten-year-old knew she had it down, so she just put her head down and slept, Kairu and Kyo did the same, while everyone else practiced.

Iruka came back in after about half an hour and yelled, "Kairu! Kyo! Wake up!" He didn't mention Midori because he didn't see her.

A few people chuckled, while Kyo groaned, and Kairu just kept snoring. Iruka sighed, and started the exam. Kiko turned into an adorable wolf pup and looked up at Iruka cutely. Kyo turned into a majestic wolf, and looked fierce. Midori turned into a puppy, and Kairu turned into a cat in his sleep. Everyone was surprised to see Kairu pass, but they all knew that transformation was his best jutsu.

After the test they had recess, and then a few more classes. Then it was time for them to go home. Midori watched as siblings or parents picked up all the students, and she sighed. She didn't know her brother; it wasn't fair. Her mother had told her about him, and she knew what he was like, but she still wanted to meet him. Hyuga Neji. Her brother. Well, only half, but still he was her brother. She was half Hyuga, but no one knew. Her mother preformed a jutsu every day on her eyes. So that no one would know. Her eyes were pale blue with the jutsu and without it; they looked exactly like a Hyuga's, because she was one. Technically. Her father was Hyuga Hizashi; he had slept with her mother two nights before he was killed. Ayumi resented it, and the rest of the Hyugas for the rest of her life. However, she did not resent Hizashi, and told Midori everything about her father from important things, down to the very last unimportant detail.

After a while, Midori felt like she had actually known her father. She even knew why she was named Midori, it had been her father's favorite girls name. It had also been his best friend when they were younger, Hishida Midori, had been kidnapped and beaten to death. The day they found out she had died, Hizashi had promised himself that if he had a daughter, he would name her Midori.

He did have a daughter eventually; he just wasn't around to see her.

* * *

Midori went home, and checked on her mother. She gave Ayumi some of the medicine that Tsunade had given them, and then went to her room. After a while, she fell asleep.

**Dream**

_Midori was fighting, but she didn't know who it was but she knew she had to win. Suddenly, she could see the chakra points on the person, and she gathered chakra in her hands and jyunkend several tenketsu. Eventually, the person was knocked out, and Midori was declared the winner of something. She didn't know what exactly, but as she left the stadium, she knew that's what she was fighting in, she saw a guy that looked a lot like her, though with longer hair and a look that said he had a chip on his shoulder, smiled at her, and said she did a good job._

**End Dream**

Midori woke up, the last thing she could remember about her dream was that guy saying, _"Good job." _But who was he, and why did he look so much like her? Was he… no, he couldn't be. Midori had never known what Neji looked like, how could she dream about him? True, there had been times when she'd had dreams that proved to be foreseeing events, but usually those ones she knew the people already.

Midori went to check on her mother. But when she got there, she found that the woman was not breathing. Midori checked her mother's pulse, but there was none. She screamed and ran out of the house, and to the Hokage's office.

She burst into Tsunade's office and yelled, "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was actually there, strangely enough, "Yes?"

"My okasan is dead!" Tsunade looked up and saw the terrified and crying girl. She went over to her and hugged the poor child, who cried in her arms.

They stayed like that for a while, until Midori asked, sniffling, "W-where will I live?"

Tsunade smiled at her sadly, she removed the jutsu on her eyes and said: "You will live with your father's family, with the Hyuga's."

Midori gave a small smile. "Are they nice?"

* * *

**Rei: HELLO FROM BOARDING SCHOOL!!!! Okay, the interweb at school hasn't been set up yet, but I will send this to Chase as SOON as it is! Okay? Good.**

**Chase: How come you get to go to boarding school and I don't.**

**Rei: because you didn't want to**

**Chase: I didn't know it would be that good**

**Rei: too bad**

**Chase: any way I translated the jutsues to Japanese**

**Rei: Yes, and I thank you for that.**

**Both: Read and review or we will BURN YOU**

**Squeaky: they both probably had too much sugar**

**Rei: But I don't get sugar high!**

**Squeaky: Did you take your meds?**

**Rei: . . .**

**Chase: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Later,**

**DDT**


End file.
